Rachel e Frank
"Rachel ... Ah, Deus. Ela era a única coisa boa na minha vida, Max ". - Frank Bowers in Polarized Este artigo pretende analisar a relação entre Rachel Amber e Frank Bowers de uma forma mais profunda e detalhada. Contexto Antes do desaparecimento de Rachel em 2013, está implícito que Rachel e Frank eram mais que amigos Life is Strange Está fortemente implícito nas evidências dos arquivos de David Madsen e também nas cartas que Max Caulfield acha no trailer de Frank, que Rachel estava em um relacionamento romântico com Frank. No entanto, essa relação foi escondida da melhor amiga de Rachel, Chloe Price. A razão para manter sua relação com Frank em segredo tem sido especulada por muitos fãs, uma hipótese é de Chloe ter sido íntima de Rachel no passado e ainda nutrir sentimentos por ela, ou mesmo ter carregado sentimentos não correspondidos por um tempo e Rachel talvez estar ciente de isso. Chloe também poderia ser apenas uma pessoa extremamente intensa devido a problemas de apego/abandono, ou apenas muito possessiva e propensa a ciúmes. No episódio 2, Frank é visto usando uma pulseira que pertencia a Rachel. A posse dessa pulseira significa tanto para ele, que ele apontou uma faca para Chloe quando ela tentou tirá-la dele em um ataque de raiva, sentindo que ela tinha mais direito de ter pulseira do que Frank. No episódio 3, Frank imediatamente reconhece que Max está vestindo as roupas de Rachel e insulta Max por usá-las, dizendo a ela que Rachel ficava linda nelas, enquanto Max não. Ele descreve Rachel como uma beleza natural. Nathan Prescott acredita que Rachel só tinha interesse nas drogas de Frank e o deixava tirar fotos dela em troca. Ele acha que Frank é um "idiota" por carregar uma foto de Rachel como se ela sentisse amor por ele. Também se descobre a partir de Nathan que Frank tomou um "juramento de sangue estranho para Rachel". Não se sabe o que isso implica, já que não se tem mais detalhes sobre isso. Nathan também diz a Max que "todo mundo sabe que Frank é um mentiroso e um perdedor. Até a Rachel sabia." A partir dos arquivos de vigilância de David, sabe-se que Rachel estava matando aula por uma semana, evitando seu dormitório e se encontrando com Frank. Ela foi pega pela polícia da Academia Blackwell uma tarde por posse de uma substância controlada, depois de ter sido testemunhada pela segurança do campus (David Madsen) tentando esconder ou proteger uma maleta médica suspeita. Ela respondeu aos oficiais com ameaças e negações. Sua bolsa continha vários produtos farmacêuticos ilegais. Frank diz a Max na lanchonete que ele "deu a Nathan alguns medicamentos prescritos... como amigo", então Frank é a provável fonte das drogas farmacêuticas de Rachel. Além disso, no esconderijo no lixão havia uma carta inacabada para Chloe, a carta revela que Rachel estava se envolvendo secretamente com Mark Jefferson Durante a Livestream de Life is Strange, os desenvolvedores confirmaram que Rachel estava de fato apaixonada por Jefferson e que a carta para Chloe em seu esconderijo realmente se referia a ele., que usa produtos farmacêuticos ilegais em suas modelos fotográficas. As seguintes cartas, escritas por Rachel, são descobertas por Max dentro do trailer de Frank: Frankie B. Espero que você leia isso logo pela manhã. Me desculpe pela noite passada. Eu estava sendo uma escrota monstruosa e descontei em você. E no coitado do Pompidou. Tem muita merda acontecendo na minha vida e às vezes eu sinto que nunca vou sair de Arcadia Bay. Ainda bem que tenho você. Você é uma das melhores coisas que tenho aqui e sempre sorrio quando penso em nós juntos. Vamos dirigir para fora daqui para sempre, Amo você para sempre, - (coração) RA - Frank, não foi legal o que você fez. E não culpe as drogas. Você realmente me assustou e eu pensei que você nunca fosse relaxar. Eu nunca vi você agir daquela forma e, a próxima vez, será a última. Sou Leonina e não olhamos para trás. Eu me preocupo com você e com a gente, então é melhor acabar com a nossa rotina. - bjo RA - Quando Max examina essas cartas novamente durante sua investigação com Chloe no episódio 4, ela diz: "Então o que aconteceu com Rachel depois disso? Ela largou o Frank, mas eu não acho que ele iria machucá-la."... "Não há dúvida de que ela o amava de alguma forma ..." Frank chama Rachel de sua "leoa", provavelmente porque ela diz ser Leonina em uma de suas cartas para ele A data de nascimento de Rachel em sua Ficha Escolar é 22 de julho, o que faz com que seu signo do zodíaco seja Câncer, e não Leão.. Na praia, Frank diz a Max: "Quando Rachel desapareceu, eu praticamente perdi tudo ..." e diz que ela e Chloe não conhecem Rachel tão bem como ele. Ele também diz que "não pode ficar sem saber onde ela está... sem ouvir sua voz... ou sua risada...". A julgar a maneira como Frank fala sobre Rachel, fica claro que ele a amava. Um confronto ciumento entre Chloe e Frank também pode ocorrer na praia, dando a entender que Chloe causava problemas em seu relacionamento com Rachel: Chloe: "Eu a amava, cuzão. E ela me amava. Eu sei disso." Frank: "Chloe, você não sabe de merda nenhuma. Você fazia parte do problema dela. Sempre tentando tirá-la de mim ... Sempre!" Isso parece sugerir um ciúme possessivo de Chloe, que talvez estivesse tentando manter Rachel e Frank separados. Ou Chloe sabia que havia algo entre os dois mas continuava em negação, ou ela tinha medo de que a relação deles acabasse com a afeição/atenção que recebia de Rachel. Mais tarde, no interior do Restaurante Two Whales atingido pela tempestade, no episódio 5, Frank diz: "Rachel ... Ah, Deus. Ela era a única coisa boa na minha vida, Max. Eu sei que ela era muito jovem e ... Eu esperava que ela me deixasse... só não da maneira como aconteceu. Eu nunca a impediria que corresse atrás de seus sonhos ". Ele também faz um comentário automático para si mesmo que sugere o quanto sente falta de Rachel e como ele estava pensando em deixar Arcadia Bay apenas para encontrá-la: "Eu estava prestes a dirigir para Los Angeles também..."Era o sonho de Rachel buscar fama e fortuna em Los Angeles, e além de ter planos para fugir para lá com Chloe Price, seu sonho também parecia ser conhecido por outras pessoas de Arcadia Bay, como quando Jefferson diz que "Los Angeles já a matou" e quando um motorista de caminhão diz que Rachel perguntou se ele a levaria para Los Angeles. Nos comentários adicionais no restaurante, parece que ele nutria algum ciúme pela proximidade de Rachel com Chloe (o que quer que essa proximidade implicasse). Isto é evidente em suas palavras para Max: "Eu sabia que Chloe e ela... eram próximas... Eu estava com inveja... "," Rachel se importava com um monte de gente... principalmente com a Chloe... ", " Mas... Eu entendo porque Rachel gostava dela... e ela foi macho o suficiente para pedir a minha ajuda depois de toda a merda que passamos." Se Max decidir contar a ele a verdade sobre a causa da morte de Rachel, Frank fica arrasado, já que percebe que influenciou sua morte indiretamente. Independentemente da dimensão dos sentimentos que Rachel sentia por ele, fica claro que Frank a amava. Before the Storm Não se sabe se Frank está familiarizado com Rachel desde o primeiro episódio (embora ele já conheça Chloe, devido a ela comprar maconha dele todos os meses). No prédio abandonado que foi convertido em um clube punk, Frank intervém para proteger Chloe e Rachel quando elas estão sendo perseguidas por dois homens no clube; ele bloqueia os dois homens, permitindo que Chloe e Rachel entrem no mosh pit onde a banda, Firewalk, está tocando. No segundo episódio, Frank não tem interações com Rachel. No entanto, Chloe percebe uma mulher saindo do trailer de Frank, que é a mesma mulher que ela tinha visto beijando o pai de Rachel no Parque Overlook no dia anterior. Esta mulher é revelada mais tarde como a mãe biológica de Rachel. Ela parece fazer parte de uma rede criminosa em que o pai de Rachel, um promotor público, tem interesse. Nenhuma informação adicional sobre ela é revelada neste momento. No terceiro episódio, quando Chloe e Rachel se encontram com Frank no lixão, antes de Damon Merrick aparecer, uma troca sutil de olhares ocorre entre Frank e Rachel, o que poderia implicar alguma atração um pelo outro ou talvez alguma sugestão de relações anteriores. Rachel parece envergonhada, desvia o olhar e sorri. Curiosidades Galeria Rachel-frankrvfiles3.png|Rachel e Frank Rachel-frankrvfiles1.png|Rachel posando para Frank. Rachel-frankrvfiles2.png|Rachel com o cachorro do Frank, Pompidou. Rachel-frankrvfiles4.png|Rachel no banco de motorista do trailer do Frank. Notas Referências Categoria:Relacionamentos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm